Molecular mechanisms of mutation will be studied in bacteriophage T4. Specific projects include: mechanism of heat mutagenesis; mechanism of transversion mutagenesis; control of mutation rates by gene 32; mechanism of cytosineless mutagenesis of "misrepair" mutagenesis; and in vitro enzymatic synthesis of frameshift mutations.